


He liked Will Graham

by WillLecter



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal is confident, Hannibal thinks Will is adorable, M/M, Will is adorabke, its cute, stab me, there are reasons, there is a dare, they are strangers, theyre cute, theyre on the bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillLecter/pseuds/WillLecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal and Will meet on a bus. Will falls asleep on Hannibal's shoulder, Hannibal thinks Will is adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He liked Will Graham

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read/ checked ect.. so i apologise for any mistakes

It was 3AM and Hannibal was stood under a bus shelter, waiting for the one of the night buses. They didn’t come as often as they did in the day, for obvious reasons. They came once an hour, and it was currently raining. Hannibal hadn’t wanted to stand under the dirty bus shelter- who knew what had happened there before? For all he knew a couple could’ve had sex on the metal bench, and a person could’ve been murdered and left to rot under the bench until someone found it.

Of course, Hannibal didn’t want to stand outside the shelter and get soaked through, risking a cold. So he compromised with himself and stood beneath the green shelter. Hannibal wasn’t a germ freak, but he wasn’t too fond of catching a disease from a bus shelter either!

He was catching a bus because of a dare. His friend, Jack Crawford, had dared him to catch a bus the previous day. Jack knew how much Hannibal despised public transport, and, quote, ‘Wouldn’t be caught dead on one of those despicable, germ ridden buses with rude people pushing and shoving’.

Jack then dared Hannibal to catch a bus before the week ended, and to bring his bus ticket to prove it. And to also text him when he got on the bus, no matter what time, so he could check the ticket to make sure it corresponded with the time Hannibal claimed to be taking the bus. He decided to take a late night bus, it would surely be less full.

It was now 3:24 and a bus finally pulled up beside the bus shelter, opening the doors. Hannibal wasn’t quite sure where the bus was going, but he wasn’t going to wait any longer for a bus and so he paid for a ticket and sat down on a seat.

Hannibal looked around himself at the few people on the bus. He noticed one man sneeze a load of snot into his hands and then wipe it on the seats! He then coughed into his hand before holding onto the pole in front of him.

The bus had started moving, but stopped soon at the next stop. A young man was waiting at the bus stop, but Hannibal couldn’t see much of him because of the dark and the lack of street lights.

The younger man got onto the bus, and Hannibal noticed how much of a mess he looked. He had brown curls and was wearing a pair of jeans and a dark, blue jacket. The curly haired man sat next to Hannibal, despite the fact there was loads of empty seats.

“Sorry,” Will said, when his arm bumped Hannibal’s as he sat down.

Hannibal didn’t reply with words, just nodded at the man beside him and took out his phone from his suit pocket. He needed to text Jack.

Hannibal found Jack’s name in his contacts and wrote a quick message to say he was on a bus and would bring Jack the ticket the next day. He could feel eyes looking over his shoulder and at his phone, the young man next to him was looking at Hannibal’s phone. He sent then text and then pocketed his phone, glancing at the man beside him.

“Why did you need to text your friend to say you’re on the bus?” Will asked, a smirk on his face. The tone in which Will asked it made I sound as if he thought Hannibal was stupid, as if the younger man was making fun of the doctor.

Hannibal was surprised. This young man had just sat next to him and looked at his messages and then questioned him on them? Very rude. But Hannibal didn’t really mind, strangely.  Because of Hannibal’s position in society, he rarely had anyone beside his close friends make fun of him. Will’s words refreshing compared to the people who usually respected him too much to question anything he did, and agree with him on everything- even the few times he was clearly wrong, on purpose. To test the theory.

“It is for a dare, young man. I had to message my friend when I got on the bus… to check it matches the ticket time.” Hannibal said.

“How is getting the bus a dare exactly? It’s a pretty normal thing.” Will’s smile seemed a permanent fixture, the small smile never leaving him face.

“I’ve never gotten the bus before.”

Will’s mouth made a ‘o’ shape, and then Will laughed, the corners of his eyes crinkled and he covered his mouth with his hand. ** _This guy had never been on a bus?! How ridiculous!_ **

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Not even as child?”

“Not even as a child. Never, like I said.”

Hannibal was a little offended by the laugh leaving the strangers mouth, but he also found the sound very beautiful.

“You’re one weird man. I mean, you _a_ _re_  wearing a suit at almost 4am, on a bus. Your first bus.” Hannibal nodded at the man’s words, knowing he stood out from the few others on the bus.

“Why are you on the bus at almost 4 in the morning?” Hannibal asked Will, giving a small smile to the man.

Will didn’t know if he wanted to tell the stranger he was sat next to _why_  he was on the bus as such a ridiculous hour. He had only sat next to the man as he seemed the type to have manners and not sneeze or cough on him. Yes, Will took the bus often but that didn’t mean he appreciated all the people on the buses.

“I slept drove to the middle of nowhere, and I ran out of gas. The bus is the best way to get back.” Will said, deciding the truth would do. The truth was interesting and would surely make some conversation.

Hannibal was surprised and intrigued by the young man’s words but didn’t let it show on his face like Will’s had. He nodded in the understanding way only a psychiatrist could master.

“You seem very tired.” Hannibal knew his words were obvious, but it was late, he didn’t want to psychoanalyse the stranger; he wasn’t his patient.

“Yeah. I haven’t been sleeping well lately. I keep having nightmares and slash or sleep walking or driving. A warm cup of coffee does the drink though.” Will smiled, again, yawning at the end of sentence.

Hannibal smiled inside at the young man, thinking his yawn was rather adorable.

Yes Hannibal had just called a stranger adorable.

“Where does this bus go?” Hannibal asked, hoping it went somewhere close to his home.

“This bus should go through Baltimore, it stops off at most stops because it’s one of the only buses running for Baltimore.” Will replied, knowing he would be knocking on Bev’s door at 4:30AM as he wouldn’t be able to get back to his own place.    

“And where are you from?” Hannibal knew his question sounded slightly creepy, but people tended to trust the doctor, his accent and posh demeanour made him come across as more trustworthy than others.

“Wolf Trap, Virginia. Quite far, I know, but no buses go to Wolf Trap from where I was. I’m probably going to wake up a friend and stay there, if she doesn’t tell me to ‘Piss off its 4AM’,” Will laughed at his own joke. Hannibal nodded, and took out his phone again as he had felt it vibrate from his pocket.

It was a text from Jack.

‘Thx 4 wakin me H, gd 2 knw ur gettn the bus! Hpe 2 c u 2moz H.

-J :-)’

Hannibal shook his head at Jack’s repulsive text language, and Will was once again looking over his shoulder, and he heard a quiet laugh from the stranger.

“Your friend’s texting is appalling. What is he, 12?” Will took Hannibal’s phones from the doctors hands, and started typing out a reply.

‘Hi J!!!!!!!! I cnt w8 2 c u 2moz, luv u loadz mate!! Goin 2 gt myslf laid wit ths hot grl on the bs, see u laterz!

-Ur luv<3’

When Will put the phone back in Hannibal’s hand he couldn’t see that Will had send Jack a message, Will had deleted the conversation.

“You shouldn’t take strangers phones! What is your name, boy?” Hannibal’s fake anger was obvious, and Will couldn’t help but laugh.

_**Why was he laughing so much? The guy in the suit probably thought he was a loon!** _

“Will. Will Graham. And what’s yours, King of bloody England? You’re certainly dressed like it.” Will joked, resting his head on the strangers shoulder.

Hannibal would have usually told someone who was touching him to remove themselves at once, but Hannibal thought the young man looked cute. He was obviously tired.

“My names Dr Hannibal Lecter. The third. I may not be the King of England but I am a count.”

Will would usually get annoyed at someone sounding so arrogant, but Hannibal didn’t sound full of himself, just self-confident. Self-confidence was something Will had always admired, since he usually lacked it himself- unless he was drunk or tired.

Will didn’t reply, just hummed, and closed his eyes.

Hannibal noticed the curly-haired man had fallen asleep, but didn’t want to wake him. He had already decided he would let Will rest on his sofa until the morning and then take him to his own home in Wolf Trap. Yes, it sounded very forward. But Hannibal already knew he liked the boy and wanted him to be his friend. And maybe be more than friends. He didn’t want to assume.

He liked Will Graham who slept drove to the middle of nowhere and sat next to strangers on the bus. 

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments / kudos if you like  
> its short and kinda shitty i know but!


End file.
